Par une sombre nuit
by TenshinNeko
Summary: Par une sombre nuit, alors, que Stiles épuiser se destinais a allez ce coucher, Derek apparait...
1. Prologue

**L'auteur :** _TenshinNeko_

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages ne m'appartienne pas malheureusement, quoique, je ne dirais pas non a Derek !_

**Note :**_ Alors c'est un pseudo lemon, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ne serais-ce qu'un peu ! Et j'aimerais savoir si vous souhaitez une suite ou pas ! Alors reviewé !_

**_[Edit]_**

**Note 2 :** _Je me suis relue, sans oubliée qu'on m'a aidée a faire moins de répétition et d'être un peu plus claires dans mes descriptions, je ferais encore plus attention pour les chapitres suivant, promis ! Et j'admet, que mon style était -et l'est encore- bancale ! En espèrant m'améliorée aux fils de mes écrits ! Merci pour les critiques constructive =)__  
_

* * *

**_Prologue _**

Le jeune Stiles Stilinsky était plongé dans des recherches de hautes importances pour aider au mieux son ami Scott Mc Call récemment promu loup-garou. Bon, il est vrai le jeune hyperactif se sentait légèrement mit de côté depuis cet incident et surtout l'apparition de cette diablesse aux cheveux chocolat, la sus nommée Allison Argent, alors, il s'occupait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Pianotant nerveusement sur le clavier de son ordinateur, dans sa chambre, a la recherche d'indice sur la façon de maitriser son loup pendant une trop forte excitation. Puisque Monsieur le Grand Derek Hale ne souhaitait pas donner un coup de main a Scott, c'était au meilleur ami de s'y collé, c'est-à-dire lui. Plongé dans la pénombre de la pièce, n'ayant pas vue les heures passées et le soleil décliner. Il referma les pages internets en soupirant de frustration, ne trouvant que des conseils a la Yoda, maitrisé son loup intérieur, faire un blocage mental et autre débilité du genre, comment Bruce Banner parvient-il à maitriser son Hulk ?

_- Genre : la force en toi est ? Scott va me regarder comme le dernier des crétins, quoique ça ne change pas des masses, même quand j'ai de bonne idée pour lui sauver les fesses, il me regarde avec scepticisme… c'est vexant à la fin en plus … mais là … même moi je doute de mon coup ! Il ne peut pas y avoir un forum style « Vous êtes un loup-garou et vous ne savez pas comment géré ça ? Nous sommes là pour tout vous expliquer ! » Mettez-vous à la page monstre mythique, merde!_

Rejetant la tête en arrière dans son siège, pas confortable pour un clou, étirant son corps douloureux, fermant les yeux, il soupira une fois de plus.

_- Si je ne trouve pas de solution, Scott va m'en vouloir ! Et puis l'autre Loup-garou … monsieur le male … j'ai une sale tronche, tu m'écoute ou je t'égorge … Il ne peut pas dire : « s'il te plait, j'ai besoin d'un coup main Stiles » Non, il me grogne dessus, me menace de mort, une fois que je lui ai donné ce qu'il souhaite, il part sans un merci … ça le tuerais de dire ces mots ou quoi ? » Stiles explose de rire, le corps tressautant sous son hilarité. « En même temps, je ne vois pas du tout Derek, me sortir ces mots, ça ne lui ressemblerais pas ! C'est le genre rustre, qui pense que tout le monde sait ce qu'il pense et donc, qu'il n'a pas besoin de parler._

Un sourire amuser aux lèvres, Stiles se releve, enleve ses chaussures, les dépose devant son lit. Il est temps pour lui de dormir, sinon, il risque d'être victime d'une surchauffe. Tournant le dos à sa fenêtre ouverte, il ôte son tee-shirt informe qui cache son corps svelte et longiligne, légèrement musclé, après tout il n'était pas complétement un gringalet quoique si on le compare a Derek … soudain un bruit l'arrête dans ces mouvements, alors, qu'il allait enlever son jeans, n'ayant fait sauter qu'un bouton, un grognement, puis un second se fait entendre, le corps tendu… il va pour se retourner quand il se fait plaquer contre la porte de sa chambre violemment.

_- De…derek ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_

Sa voix tremble légèrement, ses mains plaqué contre le bois de sa porte, il se fige. Il ne voit que du coin de l'œil, la mâchoire carrée du jeune Hale, qui se crispe à intervalle régulier, ses yeux qui oscille entre le bleu et le noir...

_- Y'a des portes, mon père n'est pas là ! Pas la peine de passer par la fenêtre vieux!_

Stiles gesticule, cette position est inconfortable et l'autre qui ne parle pas. Le corps de l'intru se fait plus pressant dans son dos, le plaquant un peu plus contre la surface dur, un grognement se fait entendre, guttural, bestial.

_- Putain Derek ! Parle ! Tu es aussi un humain merde ! Et puis, ce n'est pas très sociable de me plaquer à chaque fois contre un mur, une voiture, une porte… je sais que tu es un loup-garou et que je dois avoir peur de t… ah !_

Derek bouge, ses mains plaqués à l' origine dans le dos de Stiles, bougent pour attraper les siennes et les remontés au-dessus de la tête de sa victime, les emprisonnant dans une seule main ferme, la seconde glisse lentement le long du bras droit du jeune homme, pour lentement descendre sur son flanc dans une caresse brulante pour finir par se poser sur sa hanche. Ses yeux en suivent avec attention le parcourt, son souffle se fait légèrement saccadé, le corps de Stiles frisonne, il se délecte de la sensation de la peau sous ses doigts, douce et tendre. Ses griffes sortent malgré lui, rougissant sous les légères éraflure, la peau blanche de sa proie, l'odeur qu'il dégage l'enivre, un mélange de surprise, de peur, de bien-être et d'excitation mal contenu... ça le fait sourire, d'un sourire carnassier. Il veut gouter ce qu'il touche, alors, Derek fond sur le cou de l'humain, des baisers a peine contenues alors que ses ongles acérés s'ancre dans la hanche de Stiles, lui tirant un léger cri de douleur, le loup n'a qu'une envie marquer la peau sous ses dents, pourtant dans un léger sursaut de lucidité, il se retient, le mordillant avec volupté, avant de lécher les marques, remonte vers le lobe de l'oreille, le suçote.

Stiles ne comprend pas ce qui lui arrive. Derek, le mal dominant, le loup respirant la testostérone à plein nez est en train de le caresser, avec une évidente envie, d'après ce qu'il sent pressé contre son postérieur et le pire c'est qu'il réagis a ses caresses. Il pousse un gémissement de plaisir quand il sent les dents de Derek lui mordillé la peau, sa tête basculant en arrière et sur le côté pour lui offrir avec obéissance son cou. Ses jambes, tremblent, deviennent du coton sous les avances du loup-garou, il tente vainement de se débattre mais, tout ce qu'il ressent ce n'est que plaisir. Alors, il se laisse envahir par le plaisir, son membre se gonflant de sang de plus en plus.

Derek plaque son bassin contre le fessier de Stiles, frottant avec force son érection à l'étroit dans son pantalon, les bruits qu'ils émettent ne sont que respiration forte et gémissement. L'odeur de sexe qui se dégage de plus en plus d'eux, l'excite, sa main s'éloigne de la hanche où du sang s'échappe des entailles qu'ont faits ses griffes, il éffleure le dos à sa portée l'éraflant au passage, il grogne un peu plus, sa bouche suit ses doigts, avant que ses mains ne passent sur le ventre de Stiles, s'arrêtant sur le pantalon encore présent, caressant l'érection douloureuse de l'adolescent à travers le jeans. Les premiers mots de Derek sorte enfin de sa bouche, un mélange de grognement fiévreux et de gémissement de plaisir.

_- Penche-toi en avant …_

Obéissant, soumis, Stiles se penche les mains toujours contre la porte de sa chambre, s'y agrippant comme il le peut, son bassin toujours collé à celui de Derek, se cambre comme une invitation à aller plus loin, plonger dans la luxure du moment.

Derek grogne son contentement face à la soumission de Stiles, il récupère son autre main avec plaisir, l'a fait glisser le long de la poitrine du jeune homme, pince un téton sous ses doigts, le roulant, l'entend gémir, grogne en souriant, puis continue sa descente vers le jeans qu'il entreprend de déboutonner, il veut se perdre en lui, calmer ce feu qui dévore ses entrailles… Il n'est pas question d'amour, mais, d'un besoin impérieux de faire de Stiles sien … Le pantalon descend sur les chevilles de Stiles, son caleçon suit rapidement, le loup-garou attrape la verge de l'adolescent, commence a rythmer un lent mouvement de va et vient, pendant que l'autre main se dirige avec lenteur, vers le fessier rebondit de son futur amant. Stiles gémis sous l'attention que porte Derek a son entre-jambe, et ce dernier adore ce son, s'en ait presque jouissif, mais, il se retient, ils n'en sont qu'aux prémices.

Soudain tout s'arrête. Derek tend l'oreille, un bruit dehors l'a fait réagir. Les sens d'un loup sont une malédiction parfois. Il s'éloigne rapidement du corps offert devant lui en poussant un gémissement de douleur et de frustration, passe avec vitesse la fenêtre, ne laissant comme excuse, dans un grognement rauque.

_- Le shérif !_

Un sentiment de froid envahit le pauvre adolescent, laissez là, en plan complétement nu et excité. Il ne comprend pas ce qu'il s'est passé. Ses jambes tremblent, les marques rouges laissées par les griffes du loup-garou le brule, les mains et les baisers qui ont parcouru sa peau le picote agréablement… Pourquoi Derek était-il venu le voir ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui a sauté dessus ? Et pourquoi, non de Zeus, avait-il réagis ainsi ? Se laissez faire, il n'était pas gay ! Et puis, Danny lui a dit qu'il n'était pas attirant alors … il avait menti ? Il sursauta en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer et la voix de son père lui dire qu'il était là. Stiles soupire bruyamment avant de tenté de reprendre du poil de la bête, se relève en s'aidant du mur, se rhabillant, il ouvrit sa porte.

_- Je vais a la douche et je te rejoins en bas P'pa! J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée parce que moi… enfin, je te raconterais tout, tout a l'heure !_

Sa voix n'était pas aussi assurée qu'il l'aurait souhaité et légèrement enrouée, mais bon, fallait faire avec. Une fois dans la salle de bain, il fit couler l'eau, froide, très froide.

* * *

Voilà... voilà... pas de linchage s'il vous plait ! Je ne suis pas encore très a l'aise avec les lemons... et j'ai encore un peu de mal a appréhendé "Stiles Stilinsky" même si je le préfère nettement a Scott ! Bisous les louveteaux !


	2. L'infirmerie après les cours

**Auteur :** _TenshinNeko_

**Disclamer :** _Les personnages de Teen Wolf, ne m'appartenant pas, je ne touche pas un centime et c'est bien malheureux ! Moi qui me voyais déjà milliardaire !_

**Note :**_ Ce qui devait n'être qu'un chapitre frustrant mes lectrices et lecteurs, s'est transformé en fanfiction a chapitre. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de baisse de régime et que la qualité augmentera au fur et à mesure de l'avancée de mes écrits =)_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**_L'infirmerie après les cours._**

Stiles se réveille en sueur, encore dans les brumes du rêve érotique qu'il vient de faire, incluant un Derek Hale des plus bestial et entreprenant sur sa personne, ce qui a en juger, ne lui avais pas du tout déplut. Saloperie de réveil, qui sonne au meilleur moment !

_- Putain mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris à ce chien galeux de me sauter dessus ? Il ne m'a jamais apprécié et là… Il m'a contaminé, m'a retourné les sens… allez mon p'ti Stiles pense à Lydia, a ses lèvres pulpeuses, pleine de gloss, a ce torse bien dessiné, ses pectoraux… hein ? Torse ? Pectoraux ? Raaaaaahhhhh …_

Un cri de frustration s'échappe de la gorge de l'adolescent à l'esprit torturé, ses mains emprisonnent sa tête en signe de désespoir.

_- Bon… bah… encore une douche glacée avant le petit déjeuner, ça me remettra les idées en place… je l'espère !_

Scott est inquiet. Son meilleur ami, s'est pointé en avance au lycée. Habituellement, il prend le temps d'écouter les stations de la police sur la radio qu'il a réussi à «emprunter » à son shérif de père, juste au cas où. Non seulement rien que cette anomalie est suspecte, mais, en plus Stiles est muet comme une carpe, avec un casque audio vissé aux oreilles et relié à un mp4 dont il ignorait totalement l'existence. Il a bien essayé d'engager la conversation , juste avant les cours, dans les couloirs pendant le changement de classe, au déjeuner, en cours alors qu'ils allaient voir un film en biologie sur la reproduction des huitres –passionnant n'est-ce pas ?- mais, Stiles s'est contenté de soupirer à intervalle régulier, les yeux dans le vague. Même certains élèves et professeurs ont remarqué cette situation particulière. C'est dans les vestiaires, pendant, qu'ils se changent pour aller sur le terrain, s'entrainer au Lacrosse, que Scott réussi à obtenir, pendant un cours instant, l'attention de Stiles. Un bougonnement s'échappa de la gorge du loup-garou, alors, qu'il ne reste plus qu'eux.

_- STILES ! Est-ce que tu vas enfin me parler ? Depuis ce matin, je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais… tu es silencieux ! C'est la première fois que tu ne parles pas … que tu te tais ! C'est flippant mec_ !

Stiles sursaute sous le ton impérieux de son ami, le grognement de Scott, lui rappela la nuit dernière, dans sa chambre en pleine nuit. De légère rougeur apparaisse sur ses joues, les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent de peur, il ne veut pas que son ami sache ce qu'il s'est passé avec Derek. Mais, il a également honte de n'avoir pas su repousser le né loup-garou.

_- Ah ah ah ah ! Je suis désolé Scott, je voulais savoir si ça inquièterais quelqu'un si je devenais muet pour la journée ! Tu eus as peur ? Tu as cru quoi ? Que quelque chose m'inquiétais, que j'avais des ennuis ? Quoique être à tes côtés, alors que tu ne te contrôle pas vraiment … c'est des ennuis aussi … alors… Et pour les recherches, je passe du coq à l'âne mais ce n'est pas grave… hein ? D'ailleurs, pourquoi on utilise cette expression, c'est débile, tu ne trouves pas ? Donc, je disais…_

Scott soupire, fronçant les sourcils face aux mensonges de Stiles, il entend très nettement les battements qui s'accélèrent sous le flot de paroles. Mais, si il ne voulait pas lui en parler, il ne pouvait pas le forcer à dire quoi que ce soit, ce serais un comble de forcer une vrai pipelette a révéler ce qu'il a sur le cœur.

_- Allez dépêche-toi de finir de t'habiller Stiles sinon le coach va-t'en faire voir de toutes les couleurs !_

_- Bah, tu sais mon petit Scotty, ce n'est pas comme si je n'en avais pas l'habitude ! Je ne sais pas, je ne dois pas avoir une bonne tête pour qu'il s'en prenne autant à moi… je suis pourtant gentil et charmant, non ? Dit … Scott, je suis attirant d'après toi ? Parce que la dernière fois, tu ne m'as pas répondu… alors…_

Scott explose de rire, avant de partir en direction du terrain sans répondre à la question de son meilleur ami, il ne savait pas quoi répondre après tout. Peu de temps après Stiles le rejoint.

Assis sur le banc de touche à regarder ses camarades jouer, Stiles se perd dans une méditation toute relative. Torture des méninges, rembobinage des événements de la vieille et le sang qui s'échauffe tout autant, les questions restant sans réponses, de quoi le faire devenir fou. Il se sent secouer, sursaute hagard, relève la tête qu'il avait baissé, regardant ses pieds, sans les voire.

_- BILINSKI ! Vous êtes sourd ma parole ? Je sais que vous adorez ce banc, espèce de feignasse, mais, au cas où vous l'auriez oublié vous faites depuis peu, partie de la première ligne ! Alors bouger votre cul de ce banc ! Au pas de course !_

Stiles se lève avec l'étrange impression qu'il aurait dû sécher l'entrainement de Lacrosse, vue l'état dans lequel il est… rien n'en ressortirais de bon, pourtant, avec toutes les peines du monde, il se concentre sur son jeu. Zigzagant entre les joueurs adverses, une passe par là, une récupération par ici, et son esprit se vide enfin… oubliant Derek et son attitude étrange. Lui et sa réaction improbable… à l'orée de son champs de vision, il remarque une silhouette au loin, son visage se tourne vivement, le soustrayant a la réalité du match et ce qui devais arriver, arriva… par la faute de Jackson, il se prit un fâcheux coup de crosse, l'envoyant valdinguer, se cognant lourdement sur la terre ferme. Des étoiles apparaissent devant ses yeux alors qu'il s'ancre dans le sol, agrippant des touffes d'herbes entre ses doigts, ses yeux se ferment et il gémit de douleur.

_- Je ne suis pas un punchingball Jackson merde ! Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ? Je… ça fait un mal de chien !_

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'es arrêté d'un coup Stilinski ? Tout est de ta faute abruti !_

_- BILINSKI ! C'est quoi ton problème aujourd'hui ? Tu veux être rétrogradée c'est ça ? Mc Call emmène ton pote à l'infirmerie, tu reviens de suite, pas de détour et pas de bavardage ! Est-ce clair ?_

_- Oui Monsieur !_

Scott attrape son ami et l'aide à se relever tant bien que mal. L'arcade de Stiles est ouverte, le sang coule le long de sa joue, se perd dans son cou, il fronce le nez face à l'odeur de rouille qui emplis ses narines et il espère que les blessures de son ami ne sont pas trop grave.

_- Allez mon vieux ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive aujourd'hui ? Tu n'es pas du tout concentré quoique d'habitude non plus, mais, au moins au Lacrosse, tu fais en sorte d'éviter les coups !_

_- Humm… je suis désolé, un moment d'inattention sans doute, j'ai cru voir un truc, mais, il semblerait que ce soit mon imagination … ah ah ah… je me mets à avoir des hallucinations, c'est drôle, non ? J'ai mal à la tête …_

Stiles lève sa main en direction de sa tête, quand, elle rencontre le liquide poisseux, il fronce les sourcils.

_- Du sang ? Je saigne ? Mais c'est un sauvage ce Jackson ! Il n'était pas obligé d'y aller si fort, merde ! C'est un entrainement… pas une véritable compétition ! Lydia l'a frustré, elle aussi ou quoi ?_

Le rythme cardiaque de Stiles augmente face à la bourde qu'il vient de faire, il se mord la lèvre en se traitant de tous les noms, il ne pouvait pas se taire ? Mais qu'est-ce qui lui a pris ?

_- Stiles ? Est-ce que tu me cacherais quelque chose ? Tu n'es vraiment pas dans ton assiette depuis le début de la journée !_

_- Ecoute Scott, je t'adore mais je ne suis pas obligé de tout te dire ! Disons que j'omets un détail, parce que je n'y vois pas très claire, mais, promis, je t'en parlerais un jour ! Alors, fait ce que tu fais très bien en ce moment, reste focaliser sur Allison !_

Légèrement blessé par la dernière remarque de Stiles, malgré la véracité de ses propos, Scott acquiesce et se tait pendant tout le reste du trajet jusqu'à l'infirmerie.

Après que l'infirmière ait pansé la plaie et inspecter sa tête, elle ordonne à Stiles de rester allongé sur l'un des lits, pendant un moment, histoire que les vertiges et la douleur se calment grâce au médicament.

_- Stiles, je viendrais te cherché une fois l'entrainement fini, d'accord ?_

_- Humm… okay a tout à l'heure pti loup !_

Scott repart le sourire aux lèvres, il semblerait que ce ne soit pas trop grave.

_- Je vais devoir m'absenté Monsieur Stilinski, ne faites pas de bêtise et restez allongé ! C'est important !_

Le rideau est tiré pour un peu plus d'intimité pour le patient. Stiles ferme les yeux, avec la sensation de se faire engloutir par le sol, sa respiration se fait laborieuse pour finir se calme petit à petit, son esprit plongeant dans un état second. Ce doux moment entre sommeil et éveil.

Part la fenêtre ouverte souffle une brise légère. Il entend un grognement incertain et langoureux. Le corps de Stiles se tend d'appréhension et son sang commence à réagir comme conditionné. Il est là… il le pense… le croit… l'espère et le redoute en même temps, il veut des réponses mais… pas tout de suite. Ses yeux restent fermer de peur de briser l'instant, le délice de l'attente, restant au bord du gouffre. Vas-t-il plonger dans l'inconnu, sans réfléchir ou alors, reculer, mettre fin à ce commencement, qui semble prendre le chemin d'une addiction ?

Sa tête n'est plus douloureuse, son corps se réchauffe. Un effleurement aussi léger qu'une brise cours sur sa jambe droite, l'as-t-il rêvé ? Qu'importe son corps se réveille, à fleur de peau, sensible depuis la nuit dernière, les doigts fantômes ornés de griffes effleurent doucement, lentement sur sa hanche, s'y arrête un instant, reprend son ascension le long du torse. Son sang bouillonne, brule sa peau agréablement, comme une douce torture. Un soupire de bien-être et de plaisir s'échappe de la bouche de Stiles, sa langue humecte ses lèvres, comme une réponse, un grognement rauque étouffé lui parvient. Un feu s'embrase au creux des reins de l'adolescent, son souffle se fait court. Les mains reprenne leurs parcourt, s'arrêtant sur un téton dressé au travers de son sweet, le lui caressant tendrement de façon aérienne, titillant la pointe agacée. Le corps de Stiles frisonne, sous les décharges électrique que procurent les caresses de son tortionnaire, tellement attentif à faire de son corps un océan de félicité. La main reprend sa route, le long du cou fin de l'adolescent, sa mâchoire, puis enfin, ses lèvres, qui s'entrouvrent, comme une invitation spontanée, les doigts passe l'entrée. Le sang de Stiles augmente de plusieurs dégrée sous sa peau, son cœur s'accélère et tout son corps est en fusion. Son bas ventre quémande une attention particulière, ses vêtements le gène, il veut sentir cette peau contre la sienne, comme la nuit dernière. S'embraser, se perdre dans la folie du moment, oublier ce qui l'entoure, n'être plus qu'un incendie de sensation, de bien-être, que tout ravage sur son passage. Un murmure passe ses lèvres alors que les doigts s'éloignent de sa bouche, redescendent.

_- Derek… s'il te plait…_

Des voix se font entendre dans le couloir. Allison et Scott. Stiles ouvre les yeux inquiets de se faire surprendre dans une telle situation, se relève vivement. Cherche du regard Derek dans la pièce, mais, personne.

_- C'était un rêve ? Qu'est-ce… que ? Je suis en train de devenir fou ? Je… Et « s'il te plait » quoi ? Qu'est-ce que je voulais bordel ?_

Les pulsations de Stiles ne se calme pas le moins du monde, encore en quête des caresses rêvées du loup garou. L'adolescent sort du lit, tente de se calmer avant leurs arrivée, se dirige d'un pas rapide vers la fenêtre ouverte, peut-être que Derek est parti par là avant même qu'il n'est rouvert les yeux, non ? Faisant volte-face, un sourire aux lèvres, Stiles attend que la porte s'ouvre pour enfin rentré chez lui et prendre encore une fois une bonne douche gelée…

_- Je sens que je vais être un abonné des douches froides… je te jure que si j'attrape ce loup de mes deux … j'en fais de la pâté pour chien… Rêve Stilinski, il t'égorgera avant !_

* * *

Bon bah… voilà ! J'espère que l'attente n'a pas été trop longue ! Et que c'est à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Mes louveteaux, n'hésiter pas a commenté, ce qui va et ce qui ne va pas ! Tous les commentaires sont bons à prendre ! Allez a très bientôt *retourne écrire* Bisous =]


	3. Un lycanthrope comme infirmer

**Auteure :** _TenshinNeko_

**Disclaimer :** _Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas, à mon plus grand regret !_

**Note :** _Je tiens à prévenir tous les auteurs qui pourraient me lire, c'est important de mettre ce que vous écoutez quand vous écrivez vos fanfictions, grâce à vous … j'écoute des morceaux que jamais je n'aurais trouvés sans vous ! Alors partagez, aimez… sans retenu ! Pour ma part, ce chapitre a été écrit pendant l'écoute de certain morceau de la BO de Teen Wolf, la chanson de The Kin : Together (trouver grâce a une auteure de Fanfiction) et She Wolf de David Guetta…_

**Note 2 :** _Ne me tuer pas s'il vous plait ! Sinon, vous n'aurez jamais la suite ! Et petite dédicaces à mes reviewers, je vous suis reconnaissante pour votre soutient ! Un grand merci à celle qui me relie en avant-première pour me corriger et ainsi vous offrir un meilleur texte !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

_**Un lycanthrope comme infirmer.**_

Forêt de Beacon Hills, dans un coin reculé, une maison a l'allure abandonnée, noircie par un drame, éventrée par la cruauté du crime, un hurlement digne d'un film d'horreur s'échappe.

Derek ne comprend pas ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir, il venait rendre une petite visite à l'hyperactif de la ville, accessoirement fils du shérif, celui-là même, qui l'avait fait arrêter pour le crime de sa sœur Laura. Pas qu'ils soient amis tous les deux, juste des connaissances avec le même secret ! Alors, pourquoi lui avait-il sauté dessus ? Pourquoi a-t-il laissé le loup en lui, s'exprimer ? Bon, c'est vrai que depuis un certain temps, il prenait plaisir a coincé Stiles entre une surface dur et lui, entendre les battements de cœur de l'adolescent résonner de plus en plus fort sous la peur, lui tirait une satisfaction qu'il ne comprenait pas non plus. Et la façon qu'avais, le meilleur ami de Scott, de s'humecté inconsciemment les lèvres quand lui le menaçait de mordre sa jugulaire. Ça lui faisait bouillonner le sang, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant pour d'obscures raisons. Et la façon qu'il avait de déglutir quand il s'approchait un peu trop près de lui, alors, qu'il violait son espace personnel. Ou encore l'odeur qu'il dégageait, le savon à la vanille, le médicament, la peur et une dose d'excitation. Il avait compris depuis un moment, que le danger plaisait énormément à Stiles. Mais, le must de leurs rapports, c'est quand il partait loin de ce frêle corps, une fois qu'il l'avait menacé consciencieusement, le jeu subtile du chat et de la souris. L'adolescent portait son odeur et à chaque fois cela lui tirait un sentiment de satisfaction que Derek faisais tout pour ne pas analyser. Il n'aimerait pas le résultat.

Alors, il tentait de se trouver des excuses. Peut-être était-ce l'arrivée de la pleine lune qui avait eu raison de lui ? Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait du mal à maitriser le loup qui dormait en lui, il s'était laissé séduire par le besoin de la bête. Quant, il s'était dirigé vers la maison des Stilinski, c'était dans le but d'obtenir certaines réponses et le menacer de faire changer d'avis Scott. Mais, il était arrivé au moment où le jeune hyper actif se déshabillait, son regard parcourant le corps offert, son odeur emplissais la pièce, tellement agréable, entêtante. Le sang de Derek commença par battre de plus en plus rapidement, ses crocs se déployant, pour mordre cette peau tendre, ce dos fin, immaculé. Le marquer ! C'était cette pensée qui avait tout balayé. Ses réticences, ses protestations, ses doutes et sa raison. Il avait accordé cette faveur a son loup, faire sien cet adolescent gauche. Un accès de folie, qu'il risque de payer cher. Il ne pouvait pas s'en prendre à Stiles, pas de cette manière. Il n'est pas gay, ni bisexuel, c'est un humain et… Derek cogne le mur près de lui, créant un trou en plus, se brisant quelques phalanges au passage. La douleur le réveille, il s'ébroue. C'était une stupide erreur, ça ne recommencera pas, il en fait le serment. Il n'y aura pas de Stiles et lui, pas de coïte non plus. Pas d'halètement fiévreux, pas de cris de plaisir, de soupire, de supplique… il ne fera pas en sorte que Stiles se torde de plaisir sous les assauts de sa langue… un cri de rage s'échappe de la gorge du loup-garou.

_- Bordel ! Ce n'est pas possible ! Abruti d'hyper actif ! DEMON !_

Décidant qu'il était temps qu'il bouge de sa magnifique maison délabrée, Derek parti au volant de sa Camaro, en direction du lycée pour discuter avec Scott. Une fois sa voiture garée dans le parking de l'école, il se dirige en direction du terrain d'entrainement de Lacrosse, McCall doit s'y trouver. Restant à bonne distance du groupe d'adolescent plein de sueur, Derek regardait les joueurs distraitement quand un « Bilinski » le fait sursauter. Cherchant des yeux sa cible, le loup-garou, se focalise sur la silhouette toujours aussi frêle malgré l'équipement enfilé, il fronce les sourcils, le jeune homme semblais perturbé. _Comment peut-il aller bien après ce que tu lui as fait abruti ?_ Le morigéna sa conscience. Un soupire de plus franchis la barrière de ses lèvres, ses yeux continue de se droguer à la vue d'un Stiles courant, zigzaguant entre ses coéquipiers pour marquer un but. Pendant un bref moment, il semble que leurs yeux se rencontrent, le temps s'étire, rendant cette minute proche de l'éternité, émeraude contre chocolat tendre.

Et Stiles se prend un coup, trop occupé a plongé son regard dans celui de Derek, ce dernier pousse un grognement rauque, qu'il tente d'atténuer en serrant les lèvres. Son corps, instinctivement, fait un pas en avant pour se rendre auprès de l'adolescent blessé, au prix d'un énorme effort, le loup-garou reste là où il est, tendant l'oreille pour connaitre les intentions de l'entraineur, ses yeux bloquant sur le sang qui s'écoule lentement de l'arcade sourcilière de l'hyper actif. Il suit le parcourt de ses protégés, qui se dirigent vers le bâtiment de l'infirmerie. Sans qu'il prenne le temps de réfléchir, il se dirige vers les fenêtres de l'infirmerie, il s'inquiéte de l'état de santé de Stiles, son cœur battant plus rapidement qu'il n'aurait dû. Il joue le voyeur, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus personne hormis le blesser dans la salle, l'une des fenêtres est entrouverte. Il allait entrer, quant, un soupire de la part de l'étudiant l'arrête, ses sens se mettent en alerte, son corps se tend. Derek hume l'air, la vanille lui titille les narines avant que l'odeur de sueur, de terre, d'herbe et de sang s'y précipitent, mais, il n'y a pas que ça… une odeur de douce luxure, languissante, fraiche et naïve… entêtante, envoutante… Les yeux du loup brille d'un bleu intense, il retient a grande peine un grognement de frustration, ses yeux caressent le corps alanguit sur le lit, comme une réponse, le corps de Stiles se détend, sa chaleur corporelle augmente, son rythme cardiaque s'emballe, et un gémissement franchi ses lèvres. Un sourire étrange fleuri sur celles de Derek, est-ce que Stiles réagis à sa présence inconsciemment ? Quel que soit la réponse, il espérait que ce soit le cas. Pouvoir chamboulé ainsi ce corps innocent rien qu'en étant dans la même pièce, lui plaisais plus qui ne l'aurais dû.

_- Derek… s'il te plait…_

Derek sursaute. Son sang devient fusion, son souffle court, la seule pensée cohérente qui le traverse, c'est de le faire sien une fois de plus. Mais, pas ici… _oh mon dieu_, il l'aurait marqué à vie de son odeur, en pleine infirmerie, si les voix de Scott et Allison ne lui était pas parvenu à travers la porte. Il fuit le plus rapidement possible, avant qu'il n'enlève cet être… cette tentation vivante. Il court à la vitesse de l'éclair, pour retrouver un semblant de raison. Il n'avait pas le droit de désirer à ce point cet humain.

C'est consciencieusement, que Derek se met à son entrainement quotidien, dont les souvenirs d'un adolescent gémissant l'avaient détourné. Une série de pompes dans les ruines de sa maison, une course de plusieurs kilomètres sur ses terres, une série d'abdominaux et il recommence pendant près de deux heure. Le torse luisant de sueur, le tee-shirt envolé, il vide son esprit de toute cette tension, cette frustration. Une vibration dans sa poche de jeans l'arrête, il sort son téléphone et décroche rapidement.

_- Scott ?_

_- Derek ! On a un problème… c'est l'alpha … je … **STILES** **! COURS !**_

Le sang de Derek ne fait qu'un tour, sa main se crispe sur le téléphone, sa respiration se fait saccadée, ses yeux luisent.

_- Où êtes-vous ?_

_- Au lycée… on est revenu parce que j'avais oublié quelque chose et …_

_- Je m'en fou Scott ! Trouve un moyen de vous mettre en sécurité, j'arrive immédiatement !_

Les clefs de sa magnifique Camaro en main, Derek part en trombe de chez lui, le cœur serré d'inquiétude, ses pensées uniquement tournée vers le jeune adolescent encore humain. Un grognement rauque s'échappe du fond de sa gorge, si jamais l'alpha lui fait du mal, il le tuera… lentement… douloureusement…

C'est dans un magnifique dérapage que le loup-garou se gare sur le parking du lycée, à peine le moteur éteint, il saute hors de l'habitacle, ses sens aux aguets. Avec vélocité, il s'élance vers le bâtiment, se transforme en loup, ses oreilles s'oriente vers un bruit sourd parvenant du sous-sol, les murmures étouffés de Stiles et Scott, une odeur de rouille lui submerge les narines, du sang… celui de Stiles, un hurlement bestial passe par sa bouche malgré lui. Il fait un effort surhumain pour ne pas se précipité a la cave pour aller retrouver l'humain. Il doit d'abord inspecter les environs, vérifié si l'alpha rôde toujours dans les méandres obscurs du Lycée. Les minutes paraissent des heures, ses mouvements semblent incroyablement lent, et le silence qui règne dans cette bâtisse ne le rassure pas du tout… il a besoin d'entendre le flot de paroles de l'hyperactif, lui qui d'habitude n'a peur de rien, il sent les frissons de l'angoisse parcourir son corps, sans qu'il puisse se rassurer. Faites que Stiles n'est rien… que ce ne soit que le résidu du coup de crosse pendant l'entrainement… malgré toutes les bonnes volontés du monde, il sait que l'odeur est trop récente, trop présente pour être une blessure légère. Après avoir passé une bonne vingtaine de minutes a arpenter le bahut dans un noir et un silence complet, le loup garou se dirige vers la porte du sous-sol, essaye de l'ouvrir sans succès, il entend un cri étouffé, Mc Call.

_- Scott ! Ouvre-moi espèce d'abruti ! Tu ne te sers jamais de tes sens ou quoi ? C'est pour ça que tu devrais m'écouter au lieu de jouer les têtes bruler !_

Un soupir de soulagement se fait entendre, Stiles. Un cri d'indignation, Scott. Un cliquetis, la porte s'ouvre sur les deux adolescents, Derek fronce les sourcils. L'hyperactif se tient le ventre, son teint est un peu livide, sa veste est refermée alors que vue le temps qu'il fait, il ne doit pas avoir froid. Son cœur s'est accéléré en le voyant, une odeur de sang l'imprègne, des taches se forment sur le sweet à capuche. Malgré lui, les yeux de Derek luisent d'un bleu électrique, sa mâchoire se contracte furieusement, il ne quitte pas du regard Stiles.

_- Comment voulais-tu que je saches que l'alpha allait débarquer ? Je ne suis pas devin, je pensais être tranquille au moins pour cette nuit… ben, ce n'était pas le cas…_

_- Scott a raison… c'est bien beau de vouloir le recruté … mais s'en prendre ainsi à nous, ce n'est pas ainsi qu'il aura nos voix ! C'est quoi cette façon de nous attaquer la nuit ? Hein ? C'est dans le contrat des loups garous ? Article 2 : L'alpha qui mord un jeune louveteau, devras l'incité à faire partie de sa meute dans les endroits les plus étranges et obscurs possibles, histoire de bien le faire flipper…_

_- Stiles ! Calme-toi s'il te plait …_

Derek souffle exaspéré. Il fusille du regard Scott, ses poids se ferment, enfonçant ses griffes dans ses paumes.

_- Je… me… fou… de tes excuses… Scott ! Rentre chez toi immédiatement ! Je m'occupe de ramener Stiles chez lui… et je ne tolère aucune protestation ! Surtout toi Stiles … tu te tais !_

_- Derek ! Stiles peut très bien rentrer chez lui… sa jeep est toujours sur le parking ! Pas la peine de te la jouer grand seigneur non plus …_

Un grognement remonte des tréfonds de sa cage thoracique, avec rapidité, Derek attrape la gorge du louveteau le plaquant contre le mur le plus proche, le remonte de sorte que ses pieds ne touchent plus le sol. Ses griffes sortent s'enfonçant dans la peau tendre du cou de sa victime, son visage se rapproche de celui de Scott, ses crocs sortis, son corps tendu par la fureur.

_- Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! Espèce de petit con arrogant et nombriliste! Tu croyais vraiment que je ne remarquerais pas dans quel état se trouve Stiles ? Tu n'as pas pu le protéger correctement… son teint est livide, … il perd son sang ! T'es-tu seulement intéressé a ce qu'il ressentait pendant que vous étiez terré au sous-sol en m'attendant ? L'alpha n'est plus dans le coin, tu ne risques rien à rentrer seul chez toi. BORDEL SCOTT ! Je. M'occupe. De. Stiles._

_- D'acc… d'accord… j'ai compris… Derek…_

Le loup garou relâche la pression qu'il exerçait sur le cou de Scott, les plaies qu'il lui a faites se referment automatiquement, comme si, rien ne s'était passé. Son attention se reporte sur l'humain qui étrangement n'a pas dit un seul mot pendant leur petite confrontation, il écoute les battement du cœur de Stiles, beaucoup trop lent, le sang continue de s'écoulé. Ce qu'il voit ne lui plait pas, il a les yeux dans le vide, sa respiration est lente. Sans ménagement, il attrape le bras de Stiles, l'entraine vers sa voiture garé n'importe comment sur le parking dans l'action, lui ouvre la portière et attends qu'il soit installé.

_- Mets ta ceinture._

Il démarre. Les mains crispées sur le volant, il jette, de temps en temps, un regard vers l'humain a ses côtés, il serre les dents, évite d'inspiré à fond, pour que l'odeur de rouille n'emplisse ses narines. Il en veut à Scott de ne pas avoir su protéger son meilleur ami, mais, avant tout c'est à lui qu'il en veut… il n'était pas là pendant l'attaque, il n'était pas présent pour protéger cet être fragile qui avait insidieusement pris place dans son cœur, pourtant bardé de barrières infranchissables…

La voiture s'engage dans l'allée terreuse en direction de la bicoque délabrée des Hale. C'est à ce moment que Stiles reprend ses esprits, le cœur battant la chamade, il regarde autour de lui.

_- Derek… ce n'est pas la bonne direction pour rentrer chez moi… c'est plutôt… ta maison…_

_- Je sais._

Attends… tu veux dire que tu as menti a Scott ? Depuis le début, tu voulais m'emmené chez toi ? Tu… Derek… je suis épuisé, j'aurais adoré discuté avec toi… de … euh…

Ses joues s'empourprent légèrement, faut croire qui lui restait assez de sang pour ça. Son corps se réchauffe malgré lui, des idées étranges lui traversent l'esprit, et certaines pas très catholiques. Sa respiration se fait laborieuse.

_- Tu n'es pas en état pour une discussion. Calme-toi. Ton cœur s'emballe._

_- A qui la faute ? Hein ? Je te signale que tu m'emmène chez toi, à une heure très tardive, mon père croit que je suis tranquillement endormi dans mon lit…. Que je suis blessé, si je ne désinfecte pas ces plaies, ce sera horrible… j'ai eu la trouille de ma vie, enfin, l'une des pires trouilles de ma vie, la première étant la première fois que mon meilleur ami a tenté de me tuer… et …_

_- Stiles…_

La voiture s'arrête près de l'entrée de la maison, Derek en sort rapidement pour aller ouvrir la portière de Stiles. Avec beaucoup de patience, il attend que l'adolescent le suive à l'intérieur du bâtiment noirci par le feu, l'entraine dans la seule pièce du bas, à avoir un canapé.

_- Allonge-toi._

_- Que… quoi ? Pourquoi ?_

_- Stiles ! Fais ce que je te dis, sinon, je t'y plaque sans aucun ménagement !_

Le cœur de Stiles loupe un battement, Derek souri face à la réaction du jeune homme. L'adolescent s'allonge docilement dans le canapé du Loup, une grimace prend place sur son visage habituellement jovial, Derek arrête de sourire. Il respire calmement, attend que Stiles se détende, parcourt du regard le corps étendu.

Le souffle de Derek se fait régulier, lentement, il s'assoit au côté de l'étudiant qui ne le quitte pas des yeux. Ses mains attrapent la fermeture éclair du sweet à capuche rouge, lentement avec de multiple précaution il l'ouvre dévoilant des plaies longues, peu profonde, mais, qui laissera surement des marques, un grognement rauque s'échappe de sa gorge.

_- Quoi ? C'est si horrible que ça ? C'est juste quelques griffures rien de bien grave… et … si tu as du coton et de l'alcool pour désinfecter … je pourrais…_

_- Tu ne feras rien du tout… je m'en occupe. Ce salaud à oser te toucher !_

_- Hein ?_

Stiles tente de se relever, mais, Derek le plaque d'une main contre le canapé. Il tente de se débattre vainement, le loup s'installe sur lui, évitant de s'appuyé sur ses plaies, se maintenant d'une main au-dessus de lui.

_- Arrête de gigoter Stiles. Je m'occupe de tout !_

_- Sans compresse, ni alcool ? J'ai comme un doute, tu vois …_

Malgré l'aplomb de Stiles, Derek sait qu'il n'en mène pas large, son souffle est irrégulier, sa voix n'est pas aussi assurée qu'a l'accoutumé. Il plonge son regard dans celui de l'étudiant, avant de reporter son attention sur son torse, ses doigts effleurent les plaies béantes, un frisson parcourt le corps de Stiles, un autre grognement sort de la bouche de Derek. Le loup garou se redresse, les jambes replier de chaque côté des hanches de l'étudiant, le surplombant de toute sa masse musculaire. Il entend le cœur de Stiles augmenter sa cadence, ses joues s'empourpre avec délice, sa chaleur devient lentement brasier et ses yeux se fermer d'embarras. Derek attrape le tee-shirt plein de sang et abimé par le coup de griffe de l'alpha, tirant d'un coup sec des deux mains, terminant de le déchirée complètement, l'adolescent se retrouve à moitié nu sous lui, totalement à sa merci. _N'y pense surtout pas Derek Hale ! Il a besoin de soin ! _Un cri d'indignation lui fait relever la tête vers celle de Stiles.

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu as déchiré mon tee-shirt ? Je l'aurai enlevé si tu me l'avais gentiment demandé … il était peut-être récupérable…_

Derek soupire, ce garçon est vraiment une pipelette. Il hausse les épaules, indifférent, il trouvait ça plus marrant de lui arracher ce tee-shirt… et il était hors de question qu'il garde cette loque. Ses mains attrapent celle de Stiles, les emprisonnent, enlacées pour éviter qu'il bouge de trop. Son corps se penche, son visage a quelque centimètre des blessures, ses sourcils se froncent, plus jamais… plus jamais, Stiles n'aura à subir ça ! L'atmosphère se charge d'électricité, le corps en dessous de lui se tend, son souffle réchauffe la peau de l'adolescent et un gémissement étranglé lui parvient. Derek fait luire ses yeux d'un bleu claire, ses dents s'allonge en croc, sort sa langue pour aller lécher avec attention les blessures.

Stiles pousse un cri de surprise. Derek Hale était en train de lui lécher ses plaies comme un chien l'aurais fait. Sauf que la position dans laquelle ils sont… est des plus érotique. Comment devais-t-on réagir quand un play-boy bad boy était à califourchon sur vous et que vous étiez totalement à sa merci ? Son sang brule comme de la lave en fusion, son cœur bat à tout rompre dans ses tempes, comme un tempo… ses lèvres s'entrouvrent, son souffle se fait court, la douleur devient un plaisir malsain quand la langue guérisseuse passe sur ses blessures de guerre. Son corps se tend, s'arcboute a la recherche de la peau du loup garou, ses yeux s'ouvrent instinctivement pour les poser sur son doux infirmier, leurs regards se croisent, ne se quittent pas.

Comme un défi, la langue de Derek passe sur une des griffures, refermant la plaie. Ses mains lâchent celles de Stiles pour caresser ses hanches, du bout des ongles créant une onde de frisson qui se répercute sur tout le corps de l'étudiant. Le loup garou aurai pu refermer les plaies, rien qu'en posant une paume dessus, mais, cette alternative avait fait bouillir le sang de Derek, il avait encore une fois céder a son côté animal, primal et il en est ravi. Il goûte une fois de plus à cette peau.

Les mains libres, Stiles les plonge instinctivement dans les cheveux ébènes de son tortionnaire, le cœur palpitant comme un fou, le touché soyeux sous ses doigts, le grise. Un gémissement appréciateur se fait entendre, le loup apprécie cette démarche, le jeune homme sourit.

En quelques secondes, les plaies ne sont plus, Derek continue de lécher cette peau douce sous sa langue, ses mains parcourt la ligne des hanches de son futur amant. Son corps s'allonge sur celui de Stiles, s'installant entre les jambes de ce dernier, Derek place l'une des jambes de l'étudiant sur sa hanche, lui caressant la cuisse d'une main. Sa bouche remonte le long du torse de l'étudiant, enflammant un peu plus la peau sous ses baisers. Son tendre et brulant voyage rencontre un joli téton dressé, d'un rose tendre, tentation auquel il s'empresse de succomber avec un plaisir de plus en plus évident. Sa langue agace le bouton de chaire, le titille, le mordille tendrement, son bassin se frotte langoureusement à celui de Stiles, un grognement appréciateur sort de sa bouche.

Stiles ne sait plus où il habite. Les caresses de Derek, sa bouche sur son téton et son érection ainsi sollicitée, le fait perdre pied. Son corps n'est plus que sensation, envie, plaisir… fièvre et folie. Ses doigts s'agrippent avec force aux cheveux du Loup garou, ses gémissements se font plus prononcé, il n'a plus qu'une hâte sentir enfin les lèvres de cette homme qui ose lui faire ressentir de telles sensations, le torturer à lui faire perdre la tête.

Derek quitte avec regret le téton devenu rouge sous son attention, remonte sur le cou, la mâchoire de l'adolescent, pour finalement s'arrêté a quelques millimètres des lèvres tentatrices, ses yeux plongent dans ceux de Stiles, dilatés par le désir, en une supplique muette. Le loup garou inspire à fond, l'excitation de l'étudiant empli la pièce, mais, il y a également, le sang sur le triste tee-shirt gisant par terre, et la fatigue. Les pupilles de Derek vacillent entre le vert et le bleu électrique, il note les cernes qui se sont formés sous les yeux habituellement rieurs de l'adolescent. Il grogne, il devait être raisonnable pour tous les deux… Stiles a besoin de repos et lui ne dois en aucun cas lui sauté dessus alors, qu'il est dans cet état. A contre cœur, il s'écarte du corps à fleur de peau, ses yeux s'égard un instant, captant la trainé rouge que sa langue avait tracé, les traces légère de dent, ses griffes éraflant la peau délicate et la bosse qui déforme le pantalon de l'étudiant. Un grognement rauque de désespoir s'échappe, sa langue humecte nerveusement ses lèvres.

S'attendant à ce que son souhait soit enfin exaucé, Stiles ferme les yeux, attend avec délectation le moment ou Derek plongerais sur ses lèvres, il retient sa respiration sans s'en rendre compte. Pourtant, rien ne se passe comme il l'espérait, le froid envahit sa peau, le corps de Derek se fait moins présent, il fronce les sourcils, un gémissement de frustration passe ses lèvres, il rouvre les yeux pour voir le loup garou, sa respiration se fait anarchique. Ce qu'il voit est magnifique, cet homme, qu'on penserait froid au premier abord, dangereux, est en train de le regarder avec un désir et un besoin enivrant. Il n'a pas besoin de super sens pour comprendre qu'une bataille fait rage dans la caboche de Derek, qu'il veut le faire sien, mais, qu'il est plus raisonnable de faire attention à lui. Le grognement rauque que pousse le loup garou trouve un écho au tréfonds de ses entrailles, comme si, ce qu'ils vivaient était plus qu'une histoire de sexe, un besoin vital de faire l'autre sien. Stiles entrouvre les lèvres, murmure le prénom du loup, qui s'ébroue au son de sa voix.

_- Tu dois te reposer. Tu as eu une sacré nuit… je n'aurai jamais du te faire subir ça… maintenant…_

L'adolescent ne peux empêcher un soupire déçu de percer ses lèvres, mais, il hoche la tête.

_- Ce n'est pas le bon moment en effet … euh… tu… me ramène chez moi… s'il te plait ?_

_- Non, tu dors ici ! Je vais te chercher une couverture… je …_

La phrase reste en suspens, Derek passe la main dans ses cheveux nerveusement, puis, part à la recherche d'une couverture. Il revient quelques minutes plus tard, l'installe sur le corps étendu sur le canapé. Ses yeux plongent quelque instant dans ceux de Stiles, qui se met à bailler bruyamment.

_- Merci pour la couverture._

_- Humm…_

Derek se dirige vers la sortie du salon délabré, pour aller vers l'une des rares chambres de l'étage en assez bonne état.

_- Derek ?_

_- Oui ?_

_- Bonne nuit mon loup._

_- Bonne nuit petit lutin des bois._

Un rire joyeux rempli la pièce.

Derek, un sourire aux lèvres se dirige lentement vers sa chambre.

* * *

Voilà... voilà... C'était mon magnifique chapitre 2, toujours dans la frustration... mais c'est toujours aussi bon, non ? Gros bisous mes louveteaux !


	4. Désir et conclusion

_**Note :**_ _**Premièrement**_, je m'excuse pour l'attente de cette suite tant attendu ! Je voulais que tout soit parfait, chaud bouillant et surtout c'est la fin de ma si magnifique Fiction –non je n'ai pas les chevilles qui enfle !-… et cette réalité m'a fait ralentir ! Navrée…

_**Deuxièmement**_, j'aimerais remerciée toutes mes lectrices, particulièrement Iantocullen, Mykomi, SakuraetSasuke pour me suivre, aimé et commenté mes écrits encore un peu trop balbutiant à mon gout…

_**Troisièmement**_, pour les surnoms, je suis tombée amoureuse de « lutin des bois » et de « big bad wolf » et je souhaite sérieusement que si Jeff D. passe par là, que leurs surnoms si sublime apparaisse dans au moins un épisode, merci ! Alors mes chers écrivains… utiliser ces surnoms s'il vous plait ! Faisons passez une pétition \0/!

_**Quatrièmement**_, je suis étonnée de voir le nombre de commentaire, m'applaudissant pour le coup de sang entre Derek et Scott, soyons claire, le loup garou le plus hot de la série remet en place ce louveteaux idiot, ce qui a plut à bon nombre d'entre vous. J'ai apprécié d'écrire cette avalanche de reproche et encore, je me suis auto censurée –j'aurai mis beaucoup trop de gros mot xD-.

J'espère que la chaleur augmentera au fil de la lecture mes amis.

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Désir et conclusion.**

Derek a très… très mal dormi. Ses sens complétement éveillés, il avait entendu le jeune homme, étendu sur le canapé, se retourner, grommeler, râler, mais, pas seulement… des gémissements de plaisir c'étaient élevés, légèrement étouffés par les murs, mais, pour son plus grand malheur ce n'était pas assez… L'effluve corporel de Stiles s'était lentement frayé un chemin jusqu'à ses narines, le tentant un peu plus. Il n'aurait jamais dû le ramener chez lui, la logique aurait été de le soigner chez le shérif, puis, partir. Mais non. Il n'avait pas pu… non, c'était pire que ça, il n'avait pas réfléchi. Depuis quelque temps, quand ça concernait Stiles Stilinski, rien n'allait plus… son instinct, ses envies, prenaient le dessus.

Et cette nuit, pratiquement blanche, a écouter attentivement la respiration lente et envoutante de l'étudiant, l'avais obligé à réfléchir sur l'importance qu'avais pris cet humain dans sa vie. Aussi incroyable qu'improbable, il était tombé amoureux de cet adolescent maladroit et agaçant. Quand est-ce que ces sentiments c'était ancrés en lui ? La première fois où il l'avais vu, peut-être ? Alors, que Scott et Stiles cherchais soi-disant l'inhalateur perdu ? Peut-être à travers le grillage dans la voiture de police, alors qu'il lui assurait ne pas avoir peur de lui, malgré ses mains tremblante et son cœur palpitant dans un rythme effréné ? Il n'avait pas obtenu la réponse à sa question, il l'aimait depuis longtemps, mais, quand cela avait-il débuté ? C'était toujours un mystère et ça le resterait sans doute toujours. Et puis, ce n'était vraiment pas important.

Derek c'était levé tôt, le soleil n'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez qu'il était parti courir, se défouler avant le petit déjeuner en compagnie de sa… tentation. Il était passez devant le salon, avait évité de tourner son regard vers le jeune homme étendu, endormi, vulnérable et inconscient de la tempête ardente qu'il faisait naitre dans le ventre du Lycan. Pendant sa course, ses pas l'avaient mené à une boulangerie, il y avait acheté de quoi déjeuner, ses placards n'étant pas très fournis.

L'odeur du café fraichement coulé réveille Stiles, il s'étire un moment en baillant bruyamment les yeux toujours clos, reniflant l'air à la manière d'un loup de sa connaissance, ce qui lui tire un sourire. L'étudiant ouvre les yeux, il fronce les sourcils. Où est-il ? Il n'est pas chez lui ? Stiles se relève, il n'est vraiment pas du matin, se frotte la tête, regarde attentivement autour de lui. L'endroit noir de suif, délabré, sombre et… un coffre orné d'un triskèle l'interpelle, il éjecte la couverture d'une main, se relève vivement et se dirige vers la boite tentatrice en titubant légèrement. Il n'est peut-être pas du matin, mais, la curiosité n'attend jamais que vous ayez pris un café, elle ! Le plus délicatement possible, il ouvre la caisse, grimace quand un des gonds hurle son mécontentement. Stiles ne respire plus, ferme les yeux, attend que Derek vienne lui hurler de toucher à ses fesses. Rien ne se passe. Un soupir de soulagement, il rouvre les yeux sur le contenu du coffre, les écarquilles… un sifflement sort des lèvres de Stiles. Eh bien… lui qui pensait avoir des trucs bizarres dans ses affaires… c'était quoi ce machin ? Des objets de torture… qui oserait mettre ça ? D'ailleurs, ça allait où ? Prenant une paire de menotte en fer forgé datant sans doute du moyen âge, il se dirige vers l'odeur alléchante du café.

Derek fronce les sourcils, Stiles vient de se réveiller, il l'a entendu bailler, ses os craqué alors qu'il s'étirait… il aurait aimé le voir faire, mais, il s'était retenu… le petit déjeuner d'_abord_. L'étudiant a mis du temps à arriver, jouant les fouines dans des affaires qui ne lui appartenaient pas, mais, le loup-garou n'avait pas eu le cœur à l'engueuler pour si peu de chose. Alors, en rongeant son frein, il attend, assis sur une des rares chaises présentes dans la « cuisine » délabrée, une tasse de café à moitié vide posé sur la table.

Stiles entre dans la cuisine, marque une pause devant le tableau. Un Derek Hale assis tranquillement sur une chaise, buvant du bout des lèvres son café, auréolé d'une lumière matinal mordorée, c'est un spectacle auquel il n'aurait jamais penser assister, et pourtant… c'était incroyablement séduisant, l'invitant à imaginer d'autres matinées similaires, avec une seule rectification, c'est dans le lit du loup-garou qu'il se réveillerais et non, sur le canapé du salon. L'adolescent s'ébroue, un bâillement a s'en décroché la mâchoire s'échappe.

_- B'jour !_

Seul un hochement de tête répondit à son salut. Okay… peut-être que Derek non plus n'était pas du matin, à bien y réfléchir, c'est un miracle qu'il lui ait répondu tout simplement. Stiles s'avance du loup-garou, relève la main droite, un doigt dans un des anneaux des menottes, les fait balancer près du visage de Derek.

_- Dit… c'est assez impressionnant le nombre de truc que tu as dans ton coffre… je pensais que tu n'avais pas besoin de ce genre de chose, vu que Monsieur est né Loup-garou… à moins que tu sois sado-maso … ce n'est pas la première fois que je me pose la question mais bon… je ..._

_- Stiles … arrête avec tes questions si tôt le matin… Ce n'est pas parce que je suis né loup-garou que je savais d'entrée me contrôler. C'est un apprentissage. Maintenant sers-toi un café, les croissants et les pains aux chocolat sont encore un peu chaud… _

L'hyperactif soupir, pose les menottes sur la table bruyamment avant d'aller se servir une tasse de café.

Ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée de faire du café pour Stiles, dès le réveil, il était bouillonnant de vie et agaçant à poser des questions toute les trente secondes. Perdu dans ses pensées, Derek pose les yeux sur les menottes rapportées par son petit lutin des bois, des idées plus tentantes les unes que les autres, affolent ses sens… tellement d'idées à mettre en pratique…

_- Ces menottes sont vieilles, elles appartiennent à ma famille depuis des générations… elles sont en fer forgé, avec de l'aconit tue-loup incorporée… pour qu'on puisse se maitriser, mais, si on tente de s'échapper de nous-même, ça ne se fera pas sans mal… la texture contre nos plaies, nous brulerons… c'est incroyablement douloureux. Et nous remet automatiquement les idées en place…_

Stiles a failli s'étouffer en entendant Derek lui parler. Il ne s'attendait pas avoir un récit aussi long et surtout mentionnant sa famille. Il termine le croissant qu'il était en train de déguster avant de répondre.

_- Donc… c'est un peu un héritage familial, non ? Bon, c'est un peu étrange… enfin pour moi, mais, ma famille ne sont pas des loups garous alors… euh… _

_- Oui, je crois qu'on peut appeler ça héritage… je pensais qu'il pourrait être util a Scott pour les pleines lunes… je pense que tout ce que tu as trouvé pour le maintenir au calme n'ont pas marché n'est-ce pas ? _

_- Non… il a carrément brisé les menottes de mon père… j'ai dû lui mentir, bien, qu'en ce moment c'est la seule chose que je sache faire avec lui… je lui mens tout le temps, c'est assez… enfin… Quelque part, tu dois tenir à ces entraves, non ? _

_- Ce n'est pas faux en effet… ça me rappelle le temps où…_

Un silence étrange s'installe dans la pièce, pas pesant, mais, Stiles comprend que c'est un point sensible, encore beaucoup trop. Derek ne s'ouvrira pas tout de suite a lui, pas sur ce sujet.

_- Vous formiez une famille heureuse, complète… Je comprends Derek que tu ne souhaites pas en parler… on oublie ce sujet dans ce cas !_

_- Oui, je ne souhaite pas en parler, pas tout de suite en tout cas…_

Stiles sourit ce n'était pas non plus un rejet, juste un report. Il se lève prend sa tasse vide maintenant, ainsi que celle de Derek, la dépose dans l'évier, inspire un bon coup, les mains agrippées au rebord du bac. C'est le moment de parler, de mettre au clair, un point qui les concerne tous les deux. Toujours dos au loup garou, l'adolescent se lance.

_- Derek… il y a un point qu'on doit éclaircir… le plus tôt possible ! Je… ce qu'il se passe entre…_

_- Stop ! Pas maintenant … on ne doit pas en parler… ce n'est pas … _

Derek se pince l'arête du nez, il ne veut pas de cette conversation, pas maintenant. Il n'est pas prêt à ouvrir complètement son cœur, il sait qu'il aime Stiles, mais, l'admettre haut et fort. Il n'a pas ce courage maintenant.

Stiles, se retourne se dirige vers la table, attrape les menottes entre ses doigts, joue avec nerveusement, se mord les lèvres, puis, fini par plongé son regard dans celui du lycan.

_- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne doit pas en parler ? Hein ? Parce que tu ne l'as pas décidé ? Il n'y a que toi qui a le droit de me faire tourner en bourrique ? Il n'y a que toi qui le droit de me torturé de cette manière ? _

_- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… Stiles… je ne veux pas…_

_- DEREK !_

La voix étrangement forte et sérieuse de Stiles résonne dans la pièce devenue silencieuse. Derek fronce les sourcils, il y a des choses qu'il ignore encore sur cet humain étrangement fragile et c'est loin de lui déplaire. D'une pression, il recule sa chaise de la table, va pour se lever et menacer un bon coup l'adolescent intrépide, mais, une main se pose sur son épaule, l'intimant de resté assis. Il lui a laissé beaucoup trop de liberté, il compte bien déloger cette pression sur lui quand un métal froid entoure son poignet, il sursaute surpris. Lui qui a des réflexes surnaturels s'est laissé berner par un humain… il a baissé sa garde et se retrouve attacher les poignets dans le dos, assis, et à la merci de Stiles Stilinski. Pas qu'il soit réellement en danger, il peut très bien se défaire de ces entraves, pas sans mal bien sûr, mais, pour le toupet du lutin, il était prêt à jouer le jeu, un petit instant.

Stiles avait agis instinctivement, énervé par le comportement fuyant de Derek. Il savait que s'il n'insistait pas, il n'aurait pas les réponses à ses questions, le loup garou l'aurait menacé de mort, puis, l'aurait trainé par la peau du cou jusqu'à sa Camaro pour le ramener auprès de sa magnifique Jeep toujours sur le parking du lycée. Alors oui, il avait menotté l'imposant et effrayant Derek Hale, obligé à rester assis à sa chaise et ce dernier était assez magnanime pour le laisser s'expliquer. Stiles estimait qui lui restait 1 minute et 30 secondes avant que le loup-garou explose réellement. Malheureusement c'est dans ces moments-là que sa verve lui faisait défauts, bordel… où étaient les questions qui trottaient dans sa tête, l'empêchant presque de dormir ?

_- Stiles ! Espèce de stupide humain… je vais te …_

_- Derek …_

Encore une fois, il n'a pas réfléchis, il s'est assis à califourchon, sur un lycan très étonné par cette manœuvre… m'enfin, ils n'étaient plus à ça près… ce n'est pas comme si c'était lui qui lui sautais dessus, l'excitais et le quittais la seconde d'après, le laissant seul, frigorifié, avec une érection des plus douloureuse. Stiles plonge son regard dans celui de son hôte.

_- Derek Hale, vous allez me faire le plaisir d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire ! Tu me fais carrément chier… tu… tu… me sautes dessus, m'excites pour ensuite disparaitre dans la nuit noire… tu sais à quel point c'est perturbant ? Tu me rends fou… je ne sais pas pourquoi… je suis… censé être amoureux de Lydia Martin, merde ! De sa chevelure blond vénitien… de ses lèvres généreuses et pulpeuses et… -un grognement s'échappe de la gorge de son otage- il faut que j'en vienne au fait, peut-être ? _

_- Oui… parce que là, tu commences réellement à me gonfler ! J'ai très envie de te mordre !_

_- Merci pour cette déclaration d'amour, mon loup ! Enfin… tout est dans la phrase, j'ai dit « censé »… je devrais être sûr de l'aimer, je le clame depuis des lustres, mais, il a fallu que tu me sautes dessus sans crier gard, que tu me __**caresses**__ –_Stiles ajoute le geste à la parole, en caressant le torse devant lui, près de lui, faisant frissonner le loup garou a sa merci_-, que tu enflammes mes sens avec tes __**baisers **__brulants_ –là encore, l'étudiant fond sur le cou, embrasse la jugulaire qui palpite presque nerveusement sous sa bouche tendre, un soupire appréciateur sort de la bouche de Derek, Stiles reprend d'une voix légère, moins dure, plus joueuse-, _que tu laisses des __**trainées humides**__ le long de mon corps_ –la bouche contre la jugulaire s'écarte légèrement pour pouvoir déployer sa langue, qui lentement remonte, léchant avidement la peau jusqu'à l'oreille droite du dernier Hale, murmurant- _ou encore que tu me __**mordilles**_ –un instant ses dents jouent avec le lobe de chair, léchant, suçant avec délicatesse. Le loup garou gémis sous cette attention particulière. Stiles s'écarte en souriant, faisant grogner de frustration Derek- _pour que je perde tous mes repères… mon corps réclame ton attention, que tu termines ce que tu as commencé… tu… peut-être que c'est égoïste… je ne comprends pas ce qu'il se passe… ou peut-être que si et…_

La voix rauque de Derek interrompt le monologue de l'hyperactif. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne rapidement de lui, le loup appréciait de plus en plus, la position dans lequel il était… ce que venait de faire Stiles avait commencé à faire bouillir le sang de Derek et le petit louveteau entre ses jambes commençait sérieusement à montrer le bout de son nez.

_- Stiles… ce n'est vraiment pas le moment et si tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie, tu devrais… y réfléchir. Je ne coucherai pas avec toi parce que tes hormones l'ont décidé ainsi… je ne suis pas une expérience sexuel à faire !_

_- Espèce d'abruti mal léché … ce n'est pas ce que j'essaie de te dire … tu m'écoutes ? Et puis, ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui joue avec moi ? Tu me chauffes, puis, tu disparais… je suis sure que si Scott n'avait pas appelé à l'aide, je ne t'aurai pas vu avant le déluge ou la fin du monde … c'est censé être plus proche… a moins que le déluge soit la fin du monde prévue, dans ce cas c'est la même date et … pourquoi je parle de ça déjà ?_

_- Je ne joue pas avec toi, Stiles._

_- Ah bon ? M'exciter et disparaitre d'un coup, c'est quoi ? Une blague made in Loup garou ? Non parce que c'est vraiment pourri tu sais …_

Stiles voulait prouver ses dires, et quoi de mieux qu'une petite démonstration ? Alors avec précision, il avait approché son visage de celui de Derek, ses lèvres a quelques centimètre de son homologue, mais, à la dernière minute alors qu'il sentait le loup garou retenir son souffle, fermer ses yeux, il avait bifurqué sur la mâchoire obscurci par une fine barbe, l'embrassant avec ferveur. Ses mains ne sont pas en reste, doucement, il caresse la musculature de son hôte à travers son tee-shirt, les pectoraux, descendre lentement sur les hanches, revenir sur le abdominaux, attraper le bout du vêtement. Son bassin commence une douce ondulation, se frottant par intermittence contre le début d'érection de son vis-à-vis, lui arrachant quelques gémissements de plaisir. La bouche de l'adolescent délaisse la mâchoire pour rendre visite au cou tentateur, tellement puissant, et cette jugulaire qui palpite, dénonçant l'état que Derek tente de taire… il l'excite. Il aime cette situation.

Le loup-garou grogne quand les lèvres brulantes décident de s'occuper de sa mâchoire, grognement qui se transforme en gémissement de plaisir, sous les caresses de Stiles. Son sang bouillonne dans ses veines, ses yeux oscillent entre le vert et le bleu, ses mains, instinctivement, veulent se poser sur les hanches de son tortionnaire, fait cliqueter bruyamment la chaîne de son entrave, l'empêchant de bouger comme il le souhaiterait… foutues menottes. Sa bouche s'ouvre tentant de happer l'air, haletant, gémissant… l'adolescent tentait de lui faire un suçon ! Il le marquait ! _**Lui**_ ! Et c'était très excitant, jouissif, sans parler de l'insolence qu'avait son bassin de se frotter au sien. Ses doigts s'écartent, s'ouvrent, puis se rétractent dans un rythme régulier, poupouillant l'air, à défaut de pouvoir malaxer le fessier de son humain, sous le plaisir qu'il lui procurait. Bordel… ce n'était que les _préliminaires_ !

Stiles souris, heureux de la réceptivité de son prisonnier. La main agrippé au bas du tee-shirt, il remonte lentement le maillot, pendant que l'autre parcourt la peau découverte, caressant avec fièvre les muscles. Le vêtement, au lieu de le passez au-dessus de la tête de Derek, l'adolescent l'enlève à moitié et le laisse plaqué sur son visage, privant plus ou moins le Loup de sa vue, un grognement rauque s'élève de la gorge du _soumis_. Un rire emplis la pièce, Stiles, adore cette situation… il mordille la clavicule sous sa bouche, tellement tendre, ses mains flattent les flancs, redessinent les côtes. L'étudiant se relève, un gémissement de frustration passe les lèvres couvertes de tissu, mais, il n'y fait pas attention… la scène est incroyablement érotique ! C'est un appel à la luxure. Une tentation, dont il est impossible de résister! Le grand Derek Hale, assis sur une chaise, menottée, le torse s'élevant et s'abaissant dans un rythme effréné, excité, le visage caché par le tee-shirt à moitié défait, des trainées rouges faite par ses lèvres, ses dents, qui commence à disparaitre, _maudit loup_, la fine peau commence à se couvrir de sueur. Stiles se mord la lèvre, un gémissement sort de sa gorge, ses mains se posent sur les cuisses de Derek, qui sursaute a ce contact, ne s'y attendant pas, les caressent un instant du bout des doigts, avant de les empoigner d'une main ferme, écarte vivement ses cuisses, pour s'installer entre ses jambes. Stiles se penche, l'une de ses mains attrape les cheveux du Loup, le contraignant à basculer la tête en arrière, lèche les lèvres de Derek à travers le tee-shirt, le loup entrouvre les lèvres instinctivement, le voir ainsi soumis, aussi confiant… un pure régal, ses dents attrapent sa lèvre inférieur, la mordille un instant. Il n'aurait jamais pensé être aussi entreprenant, cet homme avait une horrible influence sur lui.

Les mains bougent, tendent la chaine épaisse des menottes, les faisant crisser sous la pression, le sang commence à couler, meurtries par le fer, qu'on le libère, la peau de Stiles l'appelle, son odeur l'enivre, les sensations qu'il fait naitre en lui crient pour qu'il le prenne maintenant ! Il ne peut plus attendre… et cette soumission, est étrange, irréel… il ne se savait pas aussi peut maitre de la situation, et le fait que le loup en lui accepte cette situation… Il frissonne quand la main exigeante de Stiles tire sur ses cheveux, fond quand la langue vient jouer sur ses lèvres, il maudit le tee-shirt qui le sépare de la bouche de son humain, les dents qui mordillent sa lèvre inférieur, le font gémir. Il veut parler, demander à Stiles de le libérer, mais, son égo le lui interdit. Son corps s'arque, quémandant les caresses de son futur amant… parce que là, il n'y a plus de doute, il le fera sien…

Stiles arrête de torturer les lèvres à sa portée, lâche les cheveux qu'il empoignait. Ses mains parcourent le cou, sa bouche suit docilement, recréant les marques maintenant disparut, maudit pouvoir de loup, se montre un peu plus violent qu'il ne le souhaite, un cri de protestation se fait entendre, lorsqu'un mordillement devient morsure, pour se faire pardonner Stiles lèche la plaie. Ses genoux touchent le sol, ses doigts joues avec les tétons, d'un rose tendre et tellement mignons… sa bouche s'accapare un bouton de chair, sa langue l'agace un instant avant de continuer sa descente vers les abdominaux, la respiration de Derek se fait hachée, difficile. Ses doigts se promènent à l'intérieur des cuisses du Loup, caresse avec tendresse et légèreté à travers le jeans, se dirige vers l'aine, passe sur la bosse proéminente, s'y arrête un instant, masse l'érection douloureuse… sa langue joue avec le nombril rencontrer pendant son exploration.

La main qui malaxe avec ferveur son sexe tendu, le rend fou, son sang bat contre ses tempes. Du fond de sa gorge, s'élève des gémissements rauques, à peine étouffé contre le tissu en coton, son corps se tend, quémande plus… beaucoup plus ! Le bruit de la chaîne qui se rompt sous la pression, sonne comme une délivrance aux oreilles de Derek, il va enfin pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Il retire prestement son tee-shirt gênant, voyant de nouveau, enfin, il pose ses yeux sur un Stiles occupé à défaire son pantalon. Les doigts de l'adolescent font sauter le bouton, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres, ses dents attrape la fermeture éclair et doucement l'abaisse… le loup grogne, instinct animal, primal. D'un mouvement vif, Derek attrape Stiles, le pose sur le rebord de la table, sa main droite caresse son cou, se place derrière la nuque, attire sa tête pour enfin poser ses lèvres sur celles de cet humain beaucoup trop attirant pour son bien. Une explosion, une évidence, à peine le contact fait, il en veut plus, sa langue passe sur ses lèvres, quémande l'entrée qui lui est offerte avec délice et envie. Leurs langues s'apprivoisent un instant, conquête de territoire que Derek gagne rapidement, facilement, la saveur de Stiles, l'enivre, le fait voyager. Pendant qu'il prend possession de la cavité buccale avec avidité, la main libre du Loup, abaisse la fermeture éclair du sweat à capuche, l'envoie valser à l'autre bout de la pièce, le déchirant au passage, pauvre vêtement faible face à la ferveur du loup. L'échange devient plus ardent, échappe au contrôle du Lycan, qui sent ses dents s'allonger, fendant la lèvre inférieure, emplissant leurs baisers d'un gout de rouille, alors, que ses griffes parcourent le torse, l'entaillant, un tressaillement et un gémissement plaintif, le stop dans ses mouvements. Sa bouche quitte celle de Stiles, ses mains butant sur la ceinture du pantalon, front contre front, le souffle court.

_- Stiles, je suis navré… je n'arrive pas à me contrôler, je …_

Stiles attrape une des mains de Derek, l'approche de son visage, lèche les plaies qui entoure son poignet, que les fers lui ont infligés pendant sa douce torture, plonge son regard ombragé de désir dans celui du loup.

_- Si tu me blesses, tu n'auras qu'à me lécher, hier soir, ça ne t'a pas déranger …_

_- Tu ne comprends pas Stiles… je perds pied avec toi… je pourrais te tuer ou **pire**…_

L'étudiant arrête de goûter les blessures de Derek, garde son regard dans celui du Loup, s'écarte du corps magnifique près de lui, s'allonge sur la table, le corps offert, la main du loup-garou toujours dans la sienne, l'a fait glisser sur son torse lentement, sensuellement, un gémissement s'échappe de la bouche meurtri de Stiles.

_- Derek… tu te maitrise parfaitement… et qu'est-ce qui pourrais être pire que la mort ? Humm ?_

L'homme gronde sous la langueur et la tentation qu'est un Stiles entreprenant. Avec délice, il se penche embrasse la clavicule d'une blancheur immaculé, mordille la peau, la rougissant avec plaisir, la douceur prend place dans leur échange, oubliant l'urgence de ne faire qu'un pour le moment… la main agrippée a la ceinture du pantalon de l'adolescent, rejointe par la seconde, fait glisser le vêtement, dévoilant un caleçon noir déformé par une érection. Sa voix rauque s'élève, reprenant le fil de la conversation.

_- Tu ne connais pas toute les lois qui régissent les loups garous…_

Une langue aventureuse se glisse dans le nombril creux d'un Stiles gémissant, pendant que des mains volages parcourent les fines cuisses de l'étudiant, elles finissent par remonter tendrement sur le dernier tissu que porte encore l'adolescent, le fait tombé à ses pieds. Stiles était nu, enfin… complètement à sa merci, offert… un appel à la luxure… allongé sur la table de la cuisine, dans une maison délabrée, en compagnie d'un loup garou, qui ne souhaite qu'une seule chose le dévorer tout cru…

Stiles, bien que très excité par leur activité, sent la gêne le gagner, Derek silencieux, parcourant des yeux son corps complétement nu. Son visage prend rapidement la couleur d'une tomate bien mur, le courage dont il faisait preuve jusque-là s'évapore petit à petit… son cœur menace de transpercer sa cage thoracique, il se lèche les lèvres, grimaçant légèrement sous la douleur… malgré la gêne grandissante, les paroles inquiétantes murmurées entre deux caresses, Stiles sait ce qu'il veut… il a besoin de ce corps tentateur près de lui, sur lui, en lui, de voir le visage de Derek changer sous l'effort, le plaisir, la jouissance… il en vient à souhaiter que ses griffes se plantent profondément en lui, que ses crocs marquent sa peau, un gémissement sort de sa bouche, frustré, exigeant, urgent. L'adolescent tend la main vers le loup, toujours pris dans la contemplation de son corps dénudé, sa voix s'élève, rauque, chevrotante et pas très assurée.

_- Derek… je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, a vrai dire mon cerveau a décidé de se faire la malle… la seule pensée cohérente qui tourne en boucle… c'est que je te veux … peu importe les conséquences… Derek… s'il te plait… ne me fait pas plus languir que ça…_

Inconsciemment le loup se lèche les babines, les yeux rivés sur le corps de Stiles, fébrilement il retire le peu de vêtement qui lui reste, les envoyant a l'autre bout de la pièce. Ses mains agrippent les jambes de l'étudiant, tire pour que ses fesses soient en bordure de la table, entourant ses hanches, frottant son érection contre celle de Stiles, leurs arrachant un gémissement rauque. Derek embrasse l'étudiant, dans un ballet sensuelle, leurs langues dansent ensembles, les crocs sortent une seconde fois, maltraitent cette bouche si belle, les griffes se plante dans les hanches. Son bassin ondule, lui envoyant des frissons dans chaque partie de son corps, l'odeur de Stiles revient encore plus forte pour l'enivrer. Les bouchent se quittent par manque d'air. Ses doigts se présentent à l'adolescent qui les prend entre ses lèvres avec plaisir, pendant qu'il s'occupe de marquer avec attention le cou de son amour, près de la jugulaire palpitante, l'une des mains de Stiles se perdant dans ses cheveux l'encourageant dans son activité. Une fois ses doigts, consciencieusement enduit de salive, Derek en introduit un dans l'intimité encore jamais explorée de son futur amant, le corps de l'adolescent se tend légèrement sous l'intrusion. Sa bouche s'active sur un des tétons dressés, le mordant avec le plus de délicatesse possible malgré sa perte de contrôle évidente, introduisant un second doigts, imprimant après un temps d'adaptation, un mouvement de ciseaux, son autre main descend s'occuper de la hampe tendu de Stiles, caressant doucement le gland violacé du bout de l'ongle, envoyant mille frissons dans le corps de l'étudiant qui pousse un cri de plaisir surpris. Il prend en main le membre gorgé de sang, pendant qu'un troisième doigt inquisiteur s'enfonce dans l'anus du jeune, dilatant l'entrée, s'enfonçant plus encore, dans ses entrailles, butte contre sa prostate.

Le corps de Stiles se tend quand les intrusions de Derek en lui, touchent cette petite boule de nerf qui lui fait voir les étoiles, l'emportant plus loin, un cri de plaisir s'échappe de sa gorge sans qu'il puisse le retenir, son souffle erratique, sa main plongée dans les cheveux du Loup, tire d'un seul coup pour qu'il arrête de maltraité son téton, se redresse sur un coude pour embrasser sauvagement son futur amant, avant de se laisser retombé alors qu'une nouvelle onde de plaisir le submerge. Stiles veux plus… il veut… il ne sait pas, mais, il veut ressentir encore plus cette chaleur, ce besoin de lui, se rassasier de sa peau, le sentir le posséder encore plus, il veut mourir entre ses bras, pour renaitre encore plus vivant… c'est d'une voix suppliante, le corps parcourut de frisson qu'il demande.

_- Derek …_

Le susnommé plonge sont regard bleu électrique, la transformation à moitié entamé, dans celui de son amant, il retire ses doigts, impatient de le faire enfin sien… son loup jubile d'appréhension. Il se penche, embrasse les lèvres de Stiles, migre vers son cou, positionne son membre contre l'entrée dilatée, entre d'un coup de rein. Des sanglots l'alerte, il relève la tête de la nuque de son amant, des larmes perles des yeux de l'étudiant sous l'effet de la douleur, Derek grogne de mécontentement, attend qu'il soit totalement détendu pour pouvoir se mouvoir en lui.

Stiles a mal, le membre du Lycan, l'écartèle malgré la préparation consciencieuse, c'est tellement imposant, il ne peut s'empêcher de pleurer sous la douleur, honteux, il ramène son bras droit devant ses yeux, pour se cacher au regard de Derek, son membre perd de sa vigueur. Les mains du Loup-garou attrape son poignet, force sa main à se poser sur sa hanche, leurs yeux se rencontrent, chocolat contre bleu électrique, Derek récupère précieusement les perles salée entre ses lèvres, avant de l'embrasser tendrement. La sensation de gêne diminue, réchauffée par leurs baisers devenus subitement enfiévrés, urgents, instinctivement son bassin ondule, dans une demande muette, son sang devient lave en fusion, son visage s'empourpre. Leurs bouches se quittent.

_- Je vais bouger Stiles…_

Seul un gémissement lui répond, alors, en tentant de se contrôler le plus possible, il entame un va et vient régulier, la sueur qui doucement commence à couler le long de son dos, il est tellement étroit, tellement accueillant. Les mains sur les hanches de son amant, enfonçant ses ongles acérés dans sa peau d'où perlent des gouttes de sang, il augmente la cadence de ses coups de reins, atteignant cette boule de chair, envoyant mille frissons dans le corps de son humain, il grogne, gémis sous le flot des délicieuses sensations. Ses yeux se repaissent de la vision sublime de Stiles, qui se tord de plaisir, les yeux fermé, la bouche entrouverte qui entre deux gémissements, murmure son prénom comme une litanie, une supplique… douce mélodie à son oreille. Toute ses sensations, ne font qu'accélérer son voyage, qu'augmenter la force de ses coups de reins, ses mains quittent les hanches, attrapent un bras et son cou, le redresse pour le prendre dans ses bras, l'étouffer dans son étreinte. Son loup prend le pas sur la raison, enivré par l'odeur de son _**compagnon**_, il griffe le dos sous ses doigts, étouffe ses cris de plaisir dans le cou de son amant, ses dents s'allongent, deviennent des crocs et sous le plaisir immense, n'écoutant que son instinct, il le mord puissamment, du sang s'écoule.

Son esprit bascule, à des kilomètres de la cuisine, de cette table, il n'est plus qu'une forme empli de sensation trop forte, trop plaisante… Derek est en lui, le possède, lui fait l'amour avec tellement de puissance. Il a conscience qu'il le griffe, qu'il perd le contrôle, mais, il n'a pas peur… aussi incroyable que cela peut paraitre, il sait ce qui va arriver. Il a confiance en son loup. Alors, il l'encourage, en gémissant de plus en plus outrageusement, hurle son prénom dans une mélopée sans fin, caresse la peau a sa porter, lèche le cou du Lycan, griffe le dos au niveau de son magnifique tatouage. Sous la morsure son corps se tend, s'arcboute, accompagne les coups de reins l'emmenant au porte de la jouissance, la blessure décuple son plaisir… beaucoup trop pour lui, pour sa première fois, son corps est parcouru de convulsion alors qu'il se repend entre eux, hurlant le prénom de son amant.

Il le sent… il sent la jouissance qui emporte Stiles, il le sent se resserré autour de son membre gorgé de sang, dans un dernier assaut, plus puissant, plus bestial, il éjacule en lui, dans un hurlement rauque… dans un cri animal audible a des kilomètres. Dans un dernier effort, toujours en lui, il s'installe sur la chaise pas très loin d'eux, portant son amant, leurs arrachant quelques gémissements. Distraitement, les yeux fermé, il lèche la morsure qu'il a faite à Stiles, caresse le dos de ses doigts.

Silencieusement, ils tentent de reprendre leurs respirations, leurs esprits embrumés par leurs extases. C'est Derek qui brise le silence.

_- Stiles, on devrait… peut-être…_

Stiles se tend, marmonne, puis gesticule, ce qui tire un grognement au loup-garou.

_- Faire comme si rien ne s'était passez ? _

Derek se retient de rire face à l'insécurité de l'étudiant, d'une main redresse le visage de Stiles, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux chocolat de son vis-à-vis.

_- Ce n'est pas ce que j'allais dire… mais on serait plus confortablement installer dans ma chambre, tu ne penses pas ? _

L'adolescent se mord la lèvre, hoche frénétiquement la tête pour éviter de sortir une autre bêtise, il ouvre grand les yeux, étonné de voir, l'un des très rare, sourires de Derek fleurir sur ses lèvres, avant que sa langue vienne lécher la plaie qu'il a lui-même causé. Instinctivement, la bouche de Stiles s'ouvre pour lui laisser le passage, nouant leurs langues entre elles dans un baiser enflammé.

Dans un chuintement, Derek se retire de son amant, sa semence coule le long de ses cuisses, l'aide à se relever, alors, que la douleur déforme un court instant les traits de Stiles.

_- Je devrais peut-être te porter, non ? _

_- Je peux très bien marcher… je ne suis pas un empoter ! Et euh… nos vêtements… ils sont…_

_- Laisse… on les cherchera plus tard… le rouge te va très bien au teint ! _

Un flot d'insultes jaillit de la gorge du jeune Stilinski, qui n'échappent pas le moins du monde au loup-garou qui explose de rire, en entrainant son amant dans sa chambre les plus rapidement possible, s'arrêtant de temps en temps, alors que Stiles grommelle de douleurs.

Installé dans la chambre délabrée de Derek, très peu fournie en mobilier, couchés sur le matelas a même le sol, une couverture les recouvre. La tête de Stiles repose tendrement sur le torse du Loup-garou, bercé par le son de son cœur, les yeux fermé, la main de Derek sur sa hanche, diffuse des ondes de chaleur au rythme de ses caresses, l'une de ses jambes sur celle de son amant.

Le loup-garou hésite, il y a des choses qui se doivent d'être dite. Maintenant… avant que Scott débarque, que l'alpha débarque… son cri tout à l'heure… ils ont dû l'entendre. Un soupir passe ses lèvres, son corps se tend légèrement.

_- Je t'ai mordu… _

Un souffle, le cœur de Stiles s'accélère, Derek attend qu'il réagisse, inquiet.

_- Je sais… je l'ai senti ! C'est… pourquoi ? Je vais me transformé en loup-garou ? Je pensais qu'il n'y avait que les alphas qui pouvaient transformer les humains en loup-garou, c'est faux ? _

_- Cela n'a rien à voir avec transformer quelqu'un en loup-garou… je… que sais-tu des __**compagnons**__ ? _

_- Pas grand-chose… a part qu'ils sont la moitié des loups garous, leurs âme-sœurs… leurs liés, c'est ça ? _

_- Oui c'est exactement ça… je t'ai en quelque sorte… non pas en quelque sorte, je t'ai revendiqué, je t'ai mordu… tu es mon __**compagnon**__… enfin… c'est la manifestation de mes… de mes…_

Il bute sur les mots, pas très à l'aise pour parler de ses sentiments, ouvrir son cœur, ce n'est plus son truc, plus depuis Kate en tout cas. Comme si, Stiles avait compris l'hésitation, les mots qui refusent de passer ses lèvres, sa main se fait câline sur son torse, un baiser sur sa poitrine le fait sourire.

_- Derek… serais-tu en train de me déclarer ta flamme ? Je n'attends pas ta réponse, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je pense que je ressens la même chose… non, je sais… Je t'aime ! En quoi notre « relation » va changer, en tant que compagnon ?_

Son cœur a raté un battement, d'une main légèrement tremblante, il relève la tête de son compagnon, l'embrasse à en perdre haleine.

_- Merci. Premièrement, Scott et l'alpha que nous recherchons, connaisse ton statut depuis… quelques minutes, je n'ai pas pu me contrôler complétement… Deuxièmement, être __**compagnon**__ signifie une liaison pleine et entière, il n'y aura personne d'autre,__** jamais**__… Nous sommes __**liés**__. Je te protégerais et il faudra sans doute que tu sois un peu moins intime avec Scott… je n'aime pas quand tu portes son odeur ! _

Stiles retient son souffle, écoute attentivement les paroles de Derek, le regarde en souriant de toute ses dents.

_- Donc quoiqu'il arrive, tu ne pourras jamais te défaire de moi ? Pauvre de toi, tu vas devoir me supporter, m'écoutez jacasser sur tout et n'importe quoi… D'ailleurs, je vais me transformer en loup garou ou pas ? Tu n'as pas répondu … je me vois bien menaçant tous ceux qui s'en prendront a moi… et au Lacrosse… je vais être une bombe bébé …_

Derek pense qu'il aurait dû se taire, ne rien dire, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Un bruit à l'extérieur l'interpelle, mais, avec le bruit que fait Stiles, difficile de se concentrer, des pas, une respiration à peine essoufflé, quelqu'un arrive.

_- Stiles !_

_- Quoi ? Mais c'est vrai quoi … je ne serais plus le laissé pour contre, celui qui gêne et … Attends ? Comment ça Scott est au courant ? _

Le fracas de la porte d'entrée qu'on défonce a coup de pied fait sursauter Stiles, Derek soupire, sa maison est déjà bien assez délabrée comme ça pas besoin d'en rajouter ! Un grondement bestial s'élève, Scott est en colère. Et ce qu'il sent ne doit pas l'aider à s'apaiser, loin de là.

_**- DEREK !**_

Il faut espérer qu'il n'aille pas dans la cuisine. Quoique ça finira peut-être, par faire sauter sa cervelle de dégénéré du bulbe.

* * *

Voilà… On pourrait penser que Stiles, quant il prend les choses en main est OOC… personnellement, je ne pense pas. Quand ce petit lutin veux quelque chose, faire comprendre certaine chose, il est très déterminé, donc, il peut être entreprenant pour ce genre de chose… et puis ce n'est pas non plus une midinette !

Bien mes petits loups, j'espère que c'était à la hauteur de vos attentes ! Je ne sais pas… si je dois développer, j'ai un énorme défaut, je n'aime pas tomber dans la guimauve extrême donc… ça restera ainsi sans doute … ^^' Reviews ? Merci de m'avoir lu !

10


End file.
